War of The Broods
by Maulkin
Summary: This is like an alternate dimension type where there are a few living true vampires. The world is run by Lycans werewolvesthere are humns and vampires still in fact humans make up the main population. The story takes place in England As Lycan Lord james a


**War of the Broods**

Maulkin stepped off the boat his heavy cloak covering his entire body except for the tiny slit across his eyes that afforded him a view of those weakling in front of him. His red eyes swept the dock area looking for those who might be spies, even this far away from civilisation they might still be following him. He had caught a boat from France taking him to a small village just north of Dover. Coming to England he had heard how the Lord Lycan James was seeking men to lead his forces in the Defence of this small isle so he had come to gather information and deem if this was worth the money. Maulkin had lived longer than any other Lycan and had been wandering the world training long before this war was even thought of. "Baka's" (despite using the odd Japanese word Maulkin is originally English) He was standing at nearly 7ft tall with wide shoulders and a bull chest the small downpour didn't bother him but the small amounts of sun that were shining through the clouds were while sun didn't kill a vampire right away it burnt them very badly and very quickly too long in the sun would kill a vampire, but that usually take about 7 or 8 hours. Because of his penchant to always test the boundaries by which he was set Maulkin was very deeply tanned. Walking down the gangplank a group of sailors were stood at the bottom laughing and bawling at random passers by as well as leering at the women around them, as Maulkin passed them one fell back and bumped into Maulkin.

"Oi twerp watch where ya goin"

Said the sailor his words were slightly slurred his shirt was torn at the shoulders to show of his muscled arms with their tan that only spending all day, day after day under the sun, he was well built probably quiet formidable for a human opponent.

"I suggest you apologise"

Said Maulkin not even looking at the man

"Me apologise to u! Fuck off ya stinkin posh bastard I aint…"

He never got the chance to finish his sentence because Maulkin's hand had streaked from under the cloak grabbing the man round the throat squeezing tightly as he held the man at arms length with ease; the other sailors had taken notice of one of their fellows in trouble. Two of them had grabbed bottles they were drinking form and both smashed them over Maulkin's head at the same time.

"Yeah take that you…"

Maulkin hadn't even flinched he dropped the sailor who he was holding by the throat turning he smashed his fist into one of the sailors who had bottled him, the sailor was lifted off his feet and sent several feet across the dock.

"V…V….Vampire!"

Screamed one of the sailors as they all scrambled away down the street, the one who had been choked was running comically falling all over as if drunk because of his lack of oxygen he was breathing deeply.

"Pathetic"

Maulkin spat on the unconscious sailor who had been left by his comrades and walked off down the street everyone was watching him while not trying to look as if they were as he walked close women and fully grown men scuttled off into shops to hide. He stopped outside a small building with a picture of a neck with two bite marks on it,

"Didn't make it obvious did they"

Slowly he opened the door and walked into the darkness shutting it behind him, when the door closed people finally felt safe to leave their hiding places.

Random walked down the long streets he was just less than 6ft tall his long pink hair an irony of his nature, his torso was left uncovered and the numerous scars covering him were purple and swollen with the damp. At the end of each of his wrists was a manacle with a small piece of broken chain attached on the side. His black pants were ripped at the hems as he walked through the muddy streets his smile was eerie and caused people to slam doors and windows as he walked past the entire street was empty as the Rumour of _Genocide_ Random had arrived in town.

The buildings glow orange with the flames that consumed them screams echoed through the streets as Random walked down them carrying a flaming torch in one hand he laughed as a man challenged him holding up the broad sword, Random just backhanded the flat of the blade away as he jammed the torch into the mans face a piercing scream erupted from him as he dropped the sword and fell to the ground clutching his face Random lifted his foot and slammed it down hard on the mans head feeling as well as hearing it crack under the pressure of his lycan strength. He removed his foot and looked down to find the lower half of the mans face crushed near flat as the upper half was cracked open

"Pathetic Human"

He walked off down the street killing men, women and child indiscriminately laughing as he went, this small hamlet had failed to stop his slaughter now he could add it to his list, even now after 30 villages and nearly a million deaths he was still bloodthirsty.

He laughed as he walked out of the burning ruins.

Random chuckled at his memory of that night, which had been a fun night very fun indeed. He walked past an empty bread stall picking up a loaf of warm white bread covered in seeds and filled with raisins he booted the stall over and laughed as he said out aloud to the owner who must be hiding close by "Payment!" He stamped on a few of the pieces of bread as the remains of the owners wares were soaked in the rain and mud. Random carried on down the street then stopped half way down finishing his bread he began to speak.

"Men in armour aren't very quiet you know you may as well come out"

Despite being a complete Psychopath he was very well spoken and articulate, men wearing armour ranging from splint mail to full plate stepped out six in all Random thought to himself as he rolled his shoulders and cracked his knuckles, they were all wearing the insignia of the Lord Lycan James two swans meeting at the head on top of a Lycans claw under a crown that glowed in the sunlight.

"James hounds"

Random snarled as he bent forward a little preparing to leap his claws began to elongate as his canine teeth grew as the rest sharpened he looked like a wolf as his eyes grew red.

"_Genocide_ Random you are under arrest for your crimes against the crown and against humanity…."

The man in full plate armour began reading a list from a scroll he had been reading

"The murder of 3000 confirmed deaths in Halcyon village on the night of…."

He stopped reading as the front of his helmet caved into his face as Random had leapt forward using his strength to crush the helmet. Blood spilled form under the helmet as the man fell backwards landing hard with a thud on the wet ground before the two flanking him could react Random placed one foot on the ground and spun his foot into the face of the guard on the left who wasn't wearing a helmet he felt his heel smash the bridge of the mans nose knocking him back as Random landed Crouching he leapt up Palm flat and held up using the heel of his hand he slammed upwards into the mans nose forcing the broken bone to splinter into his brain killing him instantly.


End file.
